Tales of Vesperia x Fire Emblem: Fates idea
by kalakauai
Summary: As the World of Terca Lumireis recovered from the recent events, A new threat appeared. And so, they were sent to investigate the threat until they were caught betwixt with the war. Friends divided, allies anew, the fate of the Kingdoms and new comrades relies solely upon a Prince that'll change not just both the Kingdoms but everything they hold dear, even across the world itself.


Tales of Vesperia x Fire Emblem crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by Namco Bandai and Nintendo

This is a summary of an idea fanfic for writers, not a actual story.

* * *

Interest for anyone who's willing.

This takes after the main game of Tales of Vesperia, considering how many years it may have been. (The years prior to the original game is up to anyone). In plot-wise, the Empire was about to commence a plan, You could say a city expansion (something like building more buildings that surrounds the empire), but was halted by a new threat, mysterious invaders of an enemy they don't know (Kingdom of Valla) that raided the expansion grounds.

Afterwards, the Empire's console would have to find out where they came from and sent their forces as some familiar faces were employed to assist.

As they traveled into uncharted seas (If you want to say that...) They soon discover foreign lands that were civilized until they realized they stumbled upon a war between the nations of Nohr and Hoshido. Despite the unexpected confusion, they would soon request an audience with their Kingdom's ruler of Nohr, King Garon, in order to consult the misunderstandings.

However, seeing how King Garon is like, he would suggested an idea of testing their mettle along with one of his children's initiation as they clash with the prisoners, then again, the mishap of the young lord's merciful nature placed himself in a corner followed by a certain swordsman's inclination to agree.

An argument between the Terca Lumireians insures between the Swordsman and his Knight friend about a Kings's cruelty against their prisoners and about NOT getting into trouble so recklessly. As they'd meet with the King once more, he sends him on another test to regain his honor as the swordsman follows.

Yet after the incident with the last chance to redeem themselves, the Young Prince and the Swordsman stumbled upon the Kingdom of Hoshido.

Realizing that their supposed enemy is what they're at war with looks peaceful-looking, the Swordsman took a liking to this Kingdom, seemingly disappointed to his Country and that of Nohr is like in comparison.

But when the incident that took the life of the Hoshidan Queen, the turn of events that occurred has ended up making the Young Prince and the Swordsman into a conflicted situation as the Swordsman, assumed that Nohr was responsible for this atrocity.

But as word got out that Nohr is invading, the Swordsman suggest they help the Hoshidans as they went to confront the Nohrians.

As they confront the Nohrian siblings along with the Knight. This left the Young Prince in tight bind to who he/she should support. Nohr and the foreign Knight as they hope to change the kingdom of Nohr for the better, bringing peace with the people of... Zaphias (Well, I don't know if that is the Empire's name...) or Hoshido and the Foreign Swordsman for the bloody acts committed by Nohr, in order to overthrow a tyrant.

If sided with Hoshido, The Swordsman and the High Prince of Hoshido will come to the Young Prince's defense as they engage Nohr, despite the Knight's disappointment. If the Young Prince returns to Nohr, The foreign Knight guards him and explains a from of Alliance they made, despite the Swordsman disgust.

Depending on the ToV characters that'll join could be on neutral grounds. Karol and Brave Vesperia might become divide due the war between kingdoms. Seeing how they arrived accompanying the expedition forces into Nohr and one of their members seems to side with Hoshido, thus leaving the guild in disarray.

Bringing Guilds from Terca lumireis that decide to join in the war efforts and maybe some more in-depth of Terca Lumireis technology and magic is in the story, Artes ant other abilities the they can share, perhaps the true enemy is an Entelexeia or something.

Speaking of which, what about the children. OC'ing that part with the Knight and the Swordsman as the it's the Fathers that determines which child is born. But that IS entirely up to the writer.

If I had to consider between the combat system from both games, I might go with ToV due to how active their combat is like.

When I think of Yuri Lowel and Flynn Scifo in FE:Fates, I think of them as the Yin and Yang between the Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido.


End file.
